There are many instances where it is necessary to store a bow either, temporarily or for long periods of time. In hunting, for instance, the hunter must lay the bow aside temporarily for a number of reasons, including examination of equipment, preparing a hunting stand, or even while having lunch. The temptation is to lay the bow on the ground or lean it against a tree. Since the usual hunting bow is not only beautifully made, but is somewhat delicate (in the case of a compound bow) the possibility of the bow being either damaged or wetted on the ground is considerable. The same problem exists even when the bow is to be stored at home or doing an archery contest. In all situations, the bow is of such a nature that it is difficult to lay it aside without injury. For instance, there is a temptation to place the bow over a nail, in which case the inside surface of the bow and the string can be injured by the nail. This is particularly true if, for some reason or other, a force is applied to the bow. Attempts have been made in the past to provide means for supporting the bow; in general, however, they have been ineffective as well as expensive. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a normal matter by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a bow hanger permitting the bow to be supported without possible injury.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a hanger for an archery bow, which hanger remains permanently with the bow and which can be used in a variety of circumstances to suspend the bow.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a bow hanger which is attached to the bow and which may be used to remove an arrow head of from its embedment in a tree or the like.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of the means for suspending a bow from a branch or the like, which means does not interfere with the operation of the bow and which will not deteriorate when subjected to foul weather and atmosphere.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bow hanger which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacturer, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.